


Painful Love

by Under8000



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Out of Character, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under8000/pseuds/Under8000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after Frieza's defeat and before the Android saga begins. It focuses on the relationship between Vegeta and Bulma almost exclusively. In this story I will describe what I believe happened between the two individuals; mind you this story is not going to follow canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laughing Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Vegeta x Bulma fic that is TEEN/MATURE. I may portray the characters inaccurate to the show, or OOC. This story is very dramatic and I do not apologize for this. I do not support abusive relationships, so please do not think that I do, I simply like to write. Painful Love may include sex scenes, I apologize for nothing. *THIS STORY IS NON-CANON*

The sun was bright, birds singing away, a beautiful and calm down for Bulma to sit and reflect on everything that had happened so far. It had been an entire year since Frieza and Goku’s death, hard to believe. The teal haired woman sat and sipped her morning coffee, attempting to wake herself up. 

“Have to get to work soon…”

After Frieza’s defeat, everyone seemed to relax, finally. Goku had for all intents and purposes been killed along with the alien, but life continued on without his presence. ChiChi continued to raise Gohan, making him study as hard as possible so he could get in to a good college. Krillin and the rest of the Z-fighters continued to train, but at a lax pace, uncertain about the future. 

After a few months, the displaced Namekians left for their new home world, which was good for everyone involved. Capsule Corp was calm once more, which made Vegeta extremely grateful, all of the intruders made it hard for him to focus on his training. 

Ever since Vegeta came back to this place with the rest of the group he felt uneasy. After all, he didn’t really have a home and then these people just took him in with no questions asked. The Prince figured it was his right, seeing as he is in fact royalty. Still, he didn’t understand the kindness they extended him; he thought it rather weak. While staying at Capsule Corp he did his best to avoid most people, with the exception of The Woman, Bulma. The teal haired woman took a liking to him almost immediately; he thought she was okay. At the very least the sex was pleasurable and a good way to blow off steam when he couldn’t train. 

Now at peace in her own home, Bulma could continue to work on her machinery and experiments, not having to worry about being interrupted every five minutes. The teal haired woman sighed happily as she began working on an enhanced Dragon Ball Radar for later on. 

After a few moments of silence the door opened and in walked Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince looked extremely angry, as always. He stormed right up to her and slammed his hands onto the table she was working at, jostling metal pieces everywhere- which of course annoyed her beyond belief. 

“Hey! What’s the big idea, Vegeta? I’m trying to work here, in case you didn’t notice!”

Bulma narrowed her gaze at him, irritated that Vegeta thought he could treat her so rudely and she would just bend over and be fine with it. Vegeta’s eyes narrowed back at her as he folded his arms across his chest and gritted his teeth.

“Shut up, woman! That infernal machine is broken AGAIN! Get out there and fix it before I lose my temper with you…”

Vegeta was already shouting; this caused Bulma to stand up and get in his face, glaring at him.

“Fix it yourself! Can’t you see I’m BUSY? I can’t be at your every beck and call! I have things that need to be worked on here in the shop; they take precedence over the Gravity Room, I’m sorry.”

The raven haired Saiyan huffed and clenched his fist in pure rage. He couldn’t believe the way that woman was treating him! Doesn’t she know he is a Prince of all Saiyans? She should be kissing his feet and begging him for the chance to fix what ever he asked for, not telling him ‘no’!

“Damn it woman. I need to train and if you - Wh-what is that I’m sensing?”

Without warning, Vegeta approached her and pushed his hand against Bulma’s stomach. He gasped when he sensed Ki coming from within her. His face turned white, his eyes widened, and his jaw gaped open from utter shock.

“Y-y-you’re pregnant?? It can’t be! How did this happen, woman? WHEN did this happen?”

The clatter of a screwdriver hitting the floor caught them both off guard. Bulma felt her face turn a slight pink with embarrassment. She folded her hands on her lap as she returned to a sitting position.

“I was going to tell you, but you’ve been so busy that I hadn’t had a chance. It’s yours Vegeta, I’m sorry. I-I know this isn’t what you want or wanted, but it happened and we BOTH have to deal with it.”

The intensity of Vegeta’s stare made her uncomfortable; he just stood still with his jaw dropped. Finally Bulma stood and sighed loudly, smiled at him.

“Well? Say something, you’re going to be a father! You should be a BIT happy about this, right? You’ll be able to raise him properly; we can do it together, maybe even get married….”

At that last statement, Vegeta burst out laughing, pointing at her while holding his stomach. The room grew quiet except for his insensitive laughter. Bulma turned a bit redder. 

“S-stop laughing, Vegeta. It’s not funny…”

Vegeta shook his head and wiped a tear away as he turned to leave, sighing with amusement.

“Oh, thank you for the laugh, Woman! Worry not though, you and I will NOT be getting married, nor will I be raising any half-breed babies you decide to pop out. It’s your fault, your responsibility.”

The Saiyan Prince’s words cut straight to the bone. Bulma stared at the back of his spikey head as he walked out. She had not expected it to go this way, nor did she expect him to be so cruel. The emotional pain brought tears to her eyes, which rolled down her cheeks and landed on her shirt. Bulma put her face in her hands and sobbed.


	2. Tea with the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a desperate move to stir jealousy within Vegeta, Bulma invites Yamcha over for tea and more than just the drinks get hot and steamy. Will Yamcha win her back? Will he live long enough to try, or will Vegeta mangle him senseless? Find out in this chapter of Painful Love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Vegeta x Bulma fic that is rated MATURE. I may portray the characters inaccurate to the show, or OOC. This story is very dramatic and I do not apologize for this. I do not support abusive relationships, so please do not think that I do, I simply like to write. Painful Love may include sex scenes, I apologize for nothing. *THIS STORY IS NON-CANON*

“Thanks for coming over, Yamcha. How have you been?”

Bulma set down a cup of tea for him, smiling as she took a seat on the couch by his side. Yamcha chuckled nervously and smiled back at her.

“Oh hey, it’s no problem at all! But uh, what’s up? You uh…. Are you pregnant? That belly of yours sure has grown a bit since last I saw you!”

She felt a bit annoyed at his rude comment, but chose not to say anything about it. Instead she just nodded and sipped her tea before grabbing a cookie to munch on.

“Yeah, I am… You know how these things go! So, how have you been?”

It had been months since Vegeta and Bulma’s last encounter - at least since the last real conversation they had. Vegeta felt awkward about the situation, so he decided to avoid her and continue his solitary training. Bulma fixed what he needed and continued about her own business, hoping to please him, and get on his good side, if that existed. 

“I’ve been pretty good. I’m just doing some training and light work outs. Although, I’ve given up fighting as a career, I’m acting now!”

“Oh wow, really? That’s pretty awesome, Yamcha. I’m glad for you. You deserve to be happy after all that has happened.”

The two sipped their tea nervously, not making eye contact and avoiding the important subjects, but before long…

“So, you and Vegeta, huh? You two an official thing, or did he just knock you up and decide it was too much for him?”

The silence in the room was killing him. He had to break it somehow; he knew he was being an ass, but it worked. Bulma smiled a sad smile and shifted in her seat to look him in the face for the first time since they started talking.

“We’re not a couple; he’s not interested in me for anything other than sex. Well, not that I can complain! But uh, he doesn’t want anything to do with the baby - or me, not really. He says it’s not his responsibility to have to take care of him.”

“Oh, so it’s a boy! Congratulations! What are you going to name him?” Yamcha paused, stared at his cup, then continued. “So…are you dating anyone right now? I AM single, I could take you out sometime and we could catch up, maybe… Maybe we could think about having a go at dating again?”

Bulma looked at Yamcha, and her face flushed. She felt sad to have to even consider anyone other than Vegeta, after all, she did love the stubborn man very much but she wasn’t sure why. The painful reality was that Vegeta didn’t care for her the way she did him – she didn’t know if he was even capable of doing so - but she just couldn’t be alone with this baby… A woman has to do, what a woman has to do.

“I was thinking about Trunks, and yeah, maybe we can go out sometime. It would be really nice to catch up and go back to the way things were before. Maybe this time, we can avoid the cheating and senseless drama?”

“Oh yeah, of course! I’ve changed and I’ve had a lot of time to realize how stupid I was to mistreat you. I’ve really missed you a lot, Bulma. You were always important to me, even if I didn’t show you properly.”

Another awkward silence ensued and Bulma thought about how every guy she had relations with had mistreated her. She shifted once more, and felt even sadder than she had before. Her gaze fell to the tea in her hands; she contemplated telling him to go home for just a moment. She thought about raising her baby alone, being a strong independent woman. The thought made her simultaneously happy and sad. This was when she decided against going it alone.

Before she could voice that though, the front door opened, and Vegeta walked in. The black haired Saiyan was shirtless; he wore only tight blue shorts, a towel around his neck, and he shone with sweat. His critical gaze fell on the two of them for a moment before he closed the door and walked away. 

“Hello, Vegeta.” Bulma called out in hopes he would finally respond.

“Oh, hey Vegeta! Man, you’ve been working out pretty hard, what for?”

The Prince continued to stride out of the room; he ignored the both of them while making a beeline for the shower. Bulma’s heart fell. She had a small hope that Yamcha’s presence would arouse a bit of jealousy in Vegeta, but that plan had failed. She sighed deeply, looked even more upset, if that was possible. 

Yamcha noticed her sorrow – his chance to act - and wrapped an arm around her to pull her in for a hug. After just a brief moment he leaned in and kissed her; Bulma didn’t stop him. This was the first affectionate action she had received in months. It felt wonderful, but wrong at the same time. 

“Mmm…”

Yamcha moved to deepen the kiss. He let out a slight moan as he did so and slid one hand up Bulma’s thigh. Just then, Vegeta returned to the living room to inquire about clean drying cloths. His eyes burned at the sight of Yamcha kissing Bulma; an odd anger rose within him - it burned like a hot coal in the pit of his stomach. He clenched his fists, walked over, and glared.

“Where are the drying clothes, woman?”

The shock of Vegeta’s presence forced her to pull away from Yamcha’s embrace, her face a bright red with embarrassment. Yamcha cleared his throat and leaned back, looking as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been.

“Vegeta! You scared me! There are some in the dryer. I hadn’t folded them yet.”

“Fetch them, now!” Vegeta growled, and crossed his arms.

Finally they made eye contact, but he just gave her a harsh glare. Bulma reluctantly stood up and walked toward the laundry room. Yamcha tried to speak up, tell her not to leave, but Vegeta leered at him with - a harsh expression. The Saiyan didn’t need to say anything; Yamcha shut up immediately. 

Once in the laundry room, Bulma bent over, opened the dryer, and began to pull the clean towels out. She started to fold them when Vegeta walked in and slammed the door behind him. His eyes fixated on her - she jumped in surprise from the noise and grabbing her stomach. A pain shot into her belly. Bulma winced, concerned, and then looked at Vegeta with a puzzled expression.

“What is wrong with you, Vegeta? Why are you acting this way? Over towels?”

“No! Over HIM being here! I don’t like him and I sure as hell don’t want him in my house, Bulma. Get him out of here, or I will!”

“Vegeta-“

“No! He leaves by your asking, or me making him!! DO IT NOW!”

She recoiled at his shout and dropped the basket of clean folded towels to the floor. Another stabbing pain raced through her stomach, worse than the last one, and she grabbed her belly. 

“O-okay! I’m sorry, I’ll tell him to leave, just please stop yelling at me!”

Vegeta glared at her – noticed her protecting her small belly, then the towels on the floor. He snarled, grabbed one and walked out, grumbling to himself. Once he left Bulma sagged to the floor, sobbing. Her hands cupped her face to silence the noise; she didn’t want anyone to know she was crying. His voice, his tone was so harsh that it terrified her to her very core. 

Outside the laundry room door, Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Bulma’s sobs. He thought for a moment, then turned back and strode into the living room where Yamcha waited for Bulma to return. He went up to Yamcha, got in his face and screamed.

“YOU! GET OUT NOW!!”

Vegeta clenched his fists and dared the Z fighter to defy him.


	3. Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Painful Love, Bulma starts off with preparing herself to confront the Saiyan Prince about their unexpected pregnancy. Her anxiety about the situation only causes her more anger as she spends hours practicing her long-winded lecture. Without a word spoken between them for weeks, how would this all end? Find out in today's chapter of Painful Love, Responsibilities!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Vegeta x Bulma fic that is rated MATURE. I may portray the characters inaccurate to the show, or OOC. This story is very dramatic and I do not apologize for this. I do not support abusive relationships, so please do not think that I do, I simply like to write. Painful Love may include sex scenes, I apologize for nothing. *THIS STORY IS NON-CANON*

Bulma got very upset with the way Vegeta had treated Yamcha. The young Saiyan Prince had screamed at the unsuspecting Z fighter, who had no hopes of fighting back. Yamcha attempted to stick up for Bulma, but it only pissed Vegeta off further. Bulma didn’t realize that Yamcha had left with more than just a wounded pride. She attempted to contact him about the incident with no avail. 

“Vegeta, we have to talk! I don’t care if you don’t love me, but this baby is yours, and you need to help take care of him! He needs a father as well as a mother. You’re the only one for the job, I can’t be expected to raise a Saiyan child all alone…”

The teal haired woman stared herself down in the mirror, attempting to prep herself for this important conversation. It had been a few weeks since Vegeta pummeled Yamcha. The Z fighter fled – he had never returned or even called afterwards. It was hard for her to get this courage up; she had been so emotional due to the pregnancy and the way she had been treated by Vegeta for months now. 

She found Vegeta sitting in the living room, winding down with some TV before heading back to the Gravity room. He noticed Bulma when she walked in, then stood up to leave and avoid her. 

Bulma’s heart sank as soon as she saw him do this. How could he treat her this way? “Vegeta? Can we talk, please?”

He was halfway to the front door when she requested this, and it annoyed him. Finally, Vegeta sighed, dramatically, and turned back to face her. 

“What now? I have to get back to training, Woman.”

“Please? This is important to me and I want it to be important to you too!”

Her eyes pleaded with him. Vegeta frowned and reluctantly returned to his seat on the couch. Bulma joined him; her face fell when she noticed Vegeta move away from her, physically distancing himself from her. 

“Am I that appalling to you, Vegeta? Just months ago we were making love, now you can’t even sit next to me on the couch?”

“Sex, Woman! It was just sex, you and your obsession with love! Why can’t you understand that it makes you weak? Hm? As if you weren’t weak enough to begin with.”

“Damn it, Vegeta… I love you, and I want you to know that! I wish I DIDN’T love you because you’re terrible towards me. I do everything you ask of me - whatever that may be. I do your laundry, I cook your food, I fix what you break, and I’ve even pleased you when you wanted it! I don’t do these things because I HAVE to, I do them because I WANT to.”

The Prince of Saiyans eyed her for a moment before he looked away once more; he hated how overemotional she had been these past couple months. 

“Damn it woman, don’t expect me to LOVE you because you do things for me. I am a Prince. I deserve these things, regardless of your emotions.”

Bulma simply stared at him; she felt hopeless at this point. He was right, wasn’t he? She SHOULDN’T expect Vegeta to just fall in love with her like she had him. A burning fire awoke in her just then, she stood up and hovered over him.

“Listen to me, Vegeta. You’re going to take care of this baby with me! Don’t love me – fine - whatever you want. He deserves a father and I won’t take no for an answer! I will continue loving you. I won’t give that up, but you don’t have to love me back.”

It hurt her to say that, because she wanted him to care, so badly. Vegeta had been caught off guard by her sudden outburst of demands, but instead of it angering him, it ignited a fire within him. His eyes fixed on her for a moment before he stood, grabbed her around the waist and kissed her deeply. 

Moments had gone by before the kiss ended, with both of them panting as they tried to catch their breath. Vegeta stood quietly with his arm around her back for what seemed like eternity before he grinned a familiar grin. Bulma’s cheeks flushed very deeply at this; she knew what he wanted, and she wanted it too. Their eyes stayed locked for a long while, her mind raced about whether or not to do this, to make herself vulnerable to him again.

“There’s the woman that turns me on, not some weeping, bitching thing… My room or yours?”

“You choose.”

Vetega’s devilish grin returned as he literally swept her off her feet and carried her off to his bedroom. Once inside he slammed the door, laid her down on the bed, then stripped his shirt off. He reached for her dress next, but she seemed reluctant to remove it.

“Hm? Why are you resisting me, Woman? Are you not aroused as am I?”

She nodded in response to him and bit her lower lip out of shame. Vegeta couldn’t read her expression, so he huffed loudly then sat down on the bed and looked at her for an explanation. 

“I’m so fat, Vegeta. I look awful and I don’t want you to be disgusted by me.”

“Seriously, woman? I don’t care how you look! Exterior means nothing to me for the most part; I’m aroused and want to have sex now, before it dies down?”

Bulma’s cheeks turned a dark red as she nodded in response. It wasn’t even a second later when he began removing her dress gleefully. She swallowed hard once she was completely nude; it had been months since he had seen her last like this. Vegeta looked her over and admired her beauty before he climbed on top of her. They embraced again, her breath hot on his neck as his kisses trailed down her body, his mouth hungry for her anatomy. Once he was satisfied with orally pleasing and teasing her, he raised himself to be eye level once more. Vegeta was excited when her hands reached for his pants, she pushed them down and off, exposing his groin.

Her breath caught in her throat as they finally reunited as one, and it felt amazing to them both. She moaned and cried out his name, he grunted repeatedly. Their bodies mingled together, sweaty and hot with lust for one another. Bulma could never forget just how amazing a lover he was; she would climax several times before he would release his seed even once. 

Hours later, they both lay panting on the bed, spent. Bulma felt ready to pass out from exhaustion. Vegeta sat up, leaned down to kissed her head gently. She thought the affection out of character, but smiled in response nonetheless. The teal haired woman hugged him close as she started to fall asleep. Vegeta didn’t push her away. He pulled her closer instead; once again –at least for the time being- glad she was by his side. Once she was asleep, the proud Saiyan let himself relax completely and fell asleep along with her.


	4. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Painful Love, our main characters are finally making head way in their 'relationship'. After a blissful night together they wake up, have breakfast, and actually interact?! Well, we can't have that... Will Vegeta remember the ever growing child inside the insufferable, vulgar woman and leave? Will Bulma get sick of being called terrible names and ridiculed left and right? Or will they just have sex again? Find out in todays chapter of Painful Love- Sacrifices!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Vegeta x Bulma fic that is rated MATURE. I may portray the characters inaccurate to the show, or OOC. This story is very dramatic and I do not apologize for this. I do not support abusive relationships, so please do not think that I do, I simply like to write. Painful Love may include sex scenes, I apologize for nothing. *THIS STORY IS NON-CANON*

The next morning the sun shone full force into the open bedroom window. Both Vegeta and Bulma lay beside each other, sleeping soundly. Soon, the sunrays forced Vegeta awake. He squinted and attempted to block out the light. Reality set in as memories of last night flood into his mind; his cheeks became flushed as he stood and looked back at Bulma’s sleeping form. 

“Hmph…”

With a stretch and a yawn, he walked naked to the bathroom for a shower before breakfast. Bulma began to stir and mumbled as she started to wake. Once her eyes opened and her vision focused, she noticed Vegeta. The Saiyan’s physique was truly impressive, he was chiseled from head to toe. A sudden urge came over her, but she fought it well. 

“Good morning.”

“Hm? Good morning yourself, you hogged the blanket all night, Woman!”

Vegeta glared at her as he spoke, but she could tell he was being playful. After a moment he continued his walk toward the bathroom, with his usual strut.

“I’m hungry, woman. Make me some breakfast.”

With a roll of her eyes she stood up and threw a robe over her own naked body. Vegeta’s eyes caught her form once more before he disappeared behind the door. Soon, Bulma heard water running. 

“Alright, I’ll be in the kitchen, just make it quick!”

“Hush up, Woman! I’ll bathe for as long as I please. So irritating…” he trailed off.

Bulma sighed in frustration, then left Vegeta’s room and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Her mind wandered to last night, then to the future. Bulma hoped for the best. It was hard to concentrate when her thoughts kept drifting back to last nights events, rather than what they meant. 

Wonderful smells drifted from the kitchen, beckoned Vegeta to come and eat. The Saiyan Prince entered the room dressed in his signature blue shorts and nothing else. Bulma didn’t expect this sort of attire for breakfast, so she turned a deep red when she noticed. Those shorts always looked amazing on him; they left very little to the imagination, but she had a good idea of what lye beneath already. 

“Well, you certainly look good this morning, Vegeta! I Hope you’re hungry because I cooked a LOT of food~”

“Hm? Good, in what manner?”

Bulma set a place for him at the table when he sat down. Vegeta’s eyes lingered over the food first, then moved to her and waited for her reply.

“Oh, well, you know! You’re clean and wearing those tight little shorts of yours. You DO realize that they make your ass look amazing, right?”

“Ugh! Vulgar Woman! How can you speak that way?” Vegeta crinkled his nose at her comment.

Bulma laughed loudly, leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek before she moved away to grab food for herself. Vegeta didn’t protest, he simply sighed; he allowed himself to feel a bit more relaxed after the kiss, and his first bite of food.

They both ate in silence for a while. Once Vegeta finished he stood, downed his coffee and walked off to resume his training. For once, Bulma didn’t mind him walking away, because at least now they were speaking to each other. After last night, she couldn’t imagine that their relationship wouldn’t improve at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Gravity room shook with power, power fueled by his frustration. Vegeta trained harder than ever to make up for what happened last night. As hard as he tried he couldn’t push Bulma out of his mind, and it angered him greatly. Before long the intense gravity dropped without warning and he shot into the air; he had broken it once again - the rage he felt deep inside of himself caused him to damage the room very badly. 

“WOMAAAAAAAAN!” Vegeta screamed just outside the Gravity chamber.

Bulma’s ears rang with the shout. Her heart raced as she ran outside to see what had happened. She opened the door and nearly ran right into him, her heart all but stopping. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, of course! The damned machine broke AGAIN! Fix it immediately, I have no time to waste.”

The Saiyan Prince’s thought on that damned Kakarot and his own intense training - wherever he was now. Vegeta just HAD to surpass him, no matter what it took from him, of his surroundings. 

The teal haired woman sighed with relief that he wasn’t injured and nodded to avoid conflict. She was dressed and already had tools with her, conveniently enough. 

“I’ll be inside. Tell me when it’s fixed.” Vegeta stalked off.

Not that much later, Bulma had crawled into the guts of the machine. It was a hot day outside and even hotter inside the broken metal sphere. She constantly wiped beads of sweat from her forehead, which made it even more difficult to do what needed to be done. Bulma’s mouth was dry; she grabbed her bottle of water, which was cold and slick with sweat. 

As she drank, Bulma looked over the motherboard, which had been opened up for repairs. Her eyes widened when the bottle slipped from her grasp, falling directly onto the console. Electricity crackled; the board began to glow red, then white. She knew she had to get out, but she didn’t have enough time. Her legs moved her as fast as they could when…

BOOM!

Inside, the house shook and Vegeta was caught off guard. He looked to the front door and wondered what the hell had happened. He ran outside, and gasped at the sight of the Gravity room. It was completely destroyed. 

Vegeta started to get angry – that damn woman was causing more delays- when he noticed something teal amongst the rubble. In an instant he was at her side, pushing shrapnel off of her body. She was limp, her eyes closed, her breath ceased, and she wouldn’t respond to him. 

“WOMAN WHAT HAPPENED?!”

This couldn’t be happening… all because he had to be selfish and make her work on this infernal machine! Vegeta couldn’t sense her ki any more, and he feared the worst. When he thought about sacrificing what ever he had to in order to surpass Kakarot, this wasn’t what he meant!

“Woman? Woman! BULMAAAAAA!”


	5. Changing Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Painful Love, Bulma has just been caught by the devastating blast that the Gravity room put out. Vegeta rushes to her side but can't feel or see any sign of life coming from her. Will the teal haired woman survive, or will she perish because of her mistake? Find out today in Painful Love- Changing Winds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Vegeta x Bulma fic that is rated MATURE. I may portray the characters inaccurate to the show, or OOC. This story is very dramatic and I do not apologize for this. I do not support abusive relationships, so please do not think that I do, I simply like to write. Painful Love may include sex scenes, I apologize for nothing. *THIS STORY IS NON-CANON*

When she came to, Bulma saw a bright light – a hazy, bright light – her eyes fluttered as she tried to figure out what happened. Illumination came from the ceiling, from the lamps. Memory came flooding back suddenly: the Gravity room, the motherboard, the explosion, and then blackness. She sat up straight in the bed, and gasped. Her father was at her side immediately, a worried expression on his face. 

“Bulma, dear, you’re awake! Don’t sit up, try not to move around so much. You were severally injured by the blast in the Gravity room, but worry not my dear, Vegeta has gone to get some Senzu beans for you.”

Bulma stared at her father, as if he had suddenly turned green and was speaking a different language. She shook her head a bit, thinking that she hadn’t fully heard what he had said.

“Vegeta? VEGETA went to go get Senzu beans? For me?”

Dr. Briefs nodded to her and smiled.

“Yes, Bulma, for you. He was a bit upset about what happened to you and he wanted to help. Well, he told me not to tell you about it, so lets keep this between us! Now, get some rest. Doctor’s orders.” Dr. Briefs chuckled and turned away, then walked out of her room. 

She watched him go, she still felt confused about the entire interaction. Her head hurt, but her stomach hurt more - then her mind went to the fetus. The teal haired woman threw off the blanket and looked down at her stomach. It didn’t look too different, but something felt off. Before long she had gotten up and ran to the bathroom; panic filling her chest. 

The Saiyan Prince was just returning from his errand when he heard Bulma’s scream. The sound sent a shiver down his spine. With a sigh and great reluctance he entered the room she had been recuperating in. Sobs could be heard from beyond the bathroom door; Vegeta knew that she had realized the truth - the baby had perished in the explosion. 

“Woman! Get out here and eat one of these beans.” Vegeta pounded a fist on the door.

“GO AWAY!”

It was rare when Bulma yelled at him like this. Vegeta hadn’t realized just how important this child was to her until that moment. He thought it her fault, she should have been more careful while working. A twinge of guilt hit him, but he pushed it away, not really acknowledging the feeling. 

Vegeta struck his fist on the door again, and it swung open in response. He didn’t have to try hard to knock it down. He entered, and stopped - the sight beyond was hard to take in. Bulma sat on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. He scooped her up with one arm, placed her in the tub and proceeded to rinse the blood away. 

After she had been cleaned, and redressed he laid Bulma back into her bed he and shoved the bean down her throat. She coughed and spluttered, and then glared at him, tears still streamed from her eyes. 

“Just leave me be…”

“Fine, whatever, Woman!”

The raven-haired Saiyan turned, intending to leave her to her over devices; annoyed at the way she was acting. Besides, she wasn’t pregnant for all that long, only for what - six months or so? How long DID it take for a human woman to drop a baby? His attention drifted; Bulma grabbed his hand. With a sigh he turned enough to look over his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Vegeta. I - I wasn’t strong enough…”

The words confused him - she knew he didn’t want a child, why apologize to him? After a moment of silence, Vegeta pulled his hand away and shook his head.

“It wasn’t meant to be, don’t dwell on it!” The Prince barked at her, but he immediately regretted it. 

“But… You’re right.” 

Had her spirit been broken? It seemed that way to Vegeta. This one incident ruined a lively, strong, independent individual, but… why? He couldn’t possibly understand, so he shrugged and left. Perhaps if he could think on it more, it would make more sense to him; he doubted it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days had passed since the accident and neither of them had said a single word to the other. This was harder for Bulma than it was Vegeta, but she dealt with it in silence. Vegeta requested that Dr. Briefs fix the Gravity room while she recovered, but it was nowhere near finished yet; he settled for working out the old fashioned way. 

It was late in the afternoon when the Prince of Saiyans returned to the house after training; overtaken by hunger. When he walked in Mrs. Briefs, who had a smile on her face - as always - greeted him. Vegeta asked for food, and then went to clean up. 

Along his way he ran into Bulma, who held the Dragon radar in her hand. His eyes fixated on it, he thought back to Namek and Kakarot’s insufferable child, how close he had been to achieving his goal. When she saw Vegeta looking. She pushed the gadget into a bag, which looked full of other odds and ends as well. 

“Where are you going with that thing, Woman?”

“It’s none of your business. Yet.”

Her words annoyed him, so he continued on his way without asking further questions. Vegeta didn’t have time for games with this woman! His response was EXACTLY what Bulma wanted, however; she didn’t need him being so nosey anyway. She wasted no time heading out; it was already late in the afternoon and she was anxious to get started. Once she packed all of her supplies in her vehicle, she left without a good bye to anyone. 

Later that night, Vegeta woke to a crack of thunder. Lightning filled his room; he sat up straight, looking around. He could feel a great surge of ki from somewhere – it felt similar to when the little Namekian had summoned the Eternal Dragon… Could that be it? Had someone - had she summoned the dragon, or was this just regular weather? He sat and wondered to himself; what would she wish for? Perhaps the life of the child back - a grievous misuse of such a power. He sighed and attempted to roll back over to return to sleep. He was tired and couldn’t care less at that moment what Bulma was doing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was high, the ground dry. Vegeta had been working out for several hours, he wasn’t used to being outside. Sweat shone on his body, it was unusually hot that day. Just as he had finished a set of squats he felt a familiar Ki approaching. He knew this Ki, but from where? It was Bulma, he decided, but it couldn’t be… the power level was far too high to be that weak woman!

A Capsule Corp ship landed in the yard, right next to where he was exercising. Once the door opened, Vegeta walked over. His curiosity got the best of him; it even interrupted his routine work out. A woman walked out, dark blue-black hair. Her eyes met with his, but before long his eyes trailed her body. 

A tail! She had a tail? Never before had Vegeta shown so much confusion. It was Bulma he had been staring at, but Bulma was… a Saiyan?

“Hello, Vegeta.”

“Bulma… What have you done?”


	6. Old Bulma, New Compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Painful Love, Bulma has returned from her trip to find and use the Dragon Balls. Vegeta can't quite believe his eyes when she comes back a completely different person. How will the Prince react to her transformation? And what was Bulma's second wish? Find out in this chapter of Painful love, Old Bulma, New Compromises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Vegeta x Bulma fic that is rated MATURE. I may portray the characters inaccurate to the show, or OOC. This story is very dramatic and I do not apologize for this. I do not support abusive relationships, so please do not think that I do, I simply like to write. Painful Love may include sex scenes, I apologize for nothing. *THIS STORY IS NON-CANON*

There was silence between the two Saiyans – they just stared at one another. Finally, Bulma made her decent to him. She was glorious; it was the only word that could describe her. Never again did Vegeta think he would see a female Saiyan, yet here she stood. He tried to wrap his head around the idea, but he just couldn’t.

“Well? What do you think of me now, Vegeta?”

“I-I don’t know what to think, Woman. Why did you do this? I guess that is what I want to know.”

She gave him a slight grin, figuring that he would be dumbstruck by the ordeal. The Saiyan Prince turned a slight pink in the face, annoyed with her newly found arrogance. 

“I wanted to be strong, like you. I want to have your child, and I want you to acknowledge that he IS your child!” 

“This doesn’t change anything, Woman! I still do not wish to have a child with you! Don’t think for a second that this changes anything between us. You did this of your own accord, not mine.”

Prince Vegeta couldn’t recall the last time he had an interaction with a female of his species. This Woman wasn’t really a Saiyan though; some wish couldn’t give her what he was born with… Could it? He felt as if his head was going to burst off of his shoulders, too many thoughts at once.

“Trust me, it changes everything. We both know that, Vegeta! I am a Saiyan now, the ONLY female Saiyan. You and I, together we can bring our people back!”

“They are MY people! Not yours. You had no right, Bulma. I’ve never been less interested in you than I am now.”

With these scathing words he turned to leave - he couldn’t stand looking at her. Something caught his attention at the last moment, something behind him. As he looked back he could barely believe his own eyes. It was… his tail? His tail was back, as if it had never been removed in the first place. Hesitantly he reached out and grabbed it. There it lay in his hand; he experimented, whipping it around. 

“That was my doing too.”

His head snapped toward her.

“Your doing? You wished my tail back. Why?”

“You wanted it back, and what Prince doesn’t have a tail?”

Another silence followed. Vegeta didn’t know what to say to her. But before he attempted to storm off again, Bulma cut him off. This annoyed him further. She wanted something from him, obviously, but what? Vegeta had compromised his emotions far too much already and he couldn’t risk another interaction with her. With her standing in his way, there wasn’t much that he could do without physically removing her. 

“What?”

“Come now, Vegeta. I know you want me, so lets go for it.” Bulma’s lips curled into a seductive grin; her eyes lit with a dangerous, yet familiar, fire.

“You’re vulgar, Woman! Stay out of my way or you’ll regret it.”

The female Saiyan moved and allowed him to walk away; but not before she playfully stroked his tail. Vegeta tensed up and gasped loudly, nearly falling to his knees. His mind raced to memories far away and women he had slept with long ago. Never had he slept with Bulma whilst he had his tail. Did she realize what touching his tail did to him? If she DID know, she was worse than he thought!

“Damn you!”

Bulma let out a loud laugh as the Saiyan Prince went on his way. She enjoyed seeing him flustered, and she knew that aroused him so. Her eyes traced his body as he left, enjoying every inch of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bulma, dear. There seems to be something different about you. I just can’t seem to put my finger on it; did you get a hair cut?”

“Yeah, Dad! I dyed it too, do you like it?”

Dr. Briefs nodded to her, laughing lightly as he went right back to working on the Gravity room. Her father had been working on it for over a week now, and he was putting the finishing touches on. 

Vegeta was working out in the yard, as per usual. His mind had been unfocused ever since the explosion, and especially now with Bulma’s odd return. Flashes of memories in his head haunted him. The accident, the blood, and now the ‘new’ female - all were distracting him. 

He grunted with frustration, there was no way he was going to be able to keep this façade up. The Prince knew he should just admit his lust for her, but he didn’t want to be used. Vegeta knew nothing of preventing pregnancy on this planet, and he sure wasn’t going to ask anyone. He knew that if they were to have sex again, she would get pregnant; and if that happened, she would dangle that child over his head for years to come. Vegeta would never be free again, and all for sex? Too many thoughts clouded his mind; he needed release. 

As if she knew his thoughts, Bulma appeared. The female Saiyan didn’t grin with her victory, she simply stood before him without speaking. His eyes traced her; she was wearing a tight tank top and black work out pants. Her tail was swayed freely, egging him on. 

Bulma knew she only had to wait him out, that it wouldn’t take him long to crack. Sure, she was being manipulative, but they both wanted it. After all, she was just fulfilling a need that he had, a carnal urge. 

Several minutes had passed with them just staring at each other, neither wanted to speak first. Vegeta’s face went red with aggravation. 

“My room, Woman! Now!”

“Yes, my Prince.”

Her voice was sultry, and it drove him wild. Vegeta stormed off once again, as if it was a new trick. Bulma followed suit and played with his tail the whole way there. 

They weren’t in the room long before the whole household knew what was happening. Everyone made sure to steer clear of that hallway. 

Vegeta didn’t know it, but Bulma wanted this encounter with him for more than just a child. The newly Saiyan female had hopes it would bring them closer. Unbeknownst to Vegeta, he wanted this too; he had been alone for so long… too long. The closeness that Bulma provided him with made him feel as if he was home again; even if it were for just a short while.


	7. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Painful Love, Vegeta's mind won't leave him alone. His conscience battles his inner demons, all the while ripping him apart. Bulma is desperate to understand, but she only pisses the Prince off further. What are these dreams that plague our Saiyan Prince so? Did Vegeta want to be a father at a point in time? Will he ever get some rest? Find out in today's chapter of Painful Love- Monster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Vegeta x Bulma fic that is rated MATURE. I may portray the characters inaccurate to the show, or OOC. This story is very dramatic and I do not apologize for this. I do not support abusive relationships, so please do not think that I do, I simply like to write. Painful Love may include sex scenes, I apologize for nothing. *THIS STORY IS NON-CANON*
> 
> *NOTICE* Apologies for the delay in my postings, I've recently had a rather large loss in my life that left me devastated. I'm going to be writing and uploading more often now, sorry again.

It was late at night when Vegeta sat up, he had a nightmare and it shook him to his core. The Prince did his best to shrug it off, but it wouldn’t leave him alone. “That child…”

Before he could examine his own thoughts any further he heard a noise, his instincts kicked in immediately. His hand reached for Bulma, but she wasn’t at his side. The Prince curled his lip in distain as he crawled of the bed hesitantly. 

The sound came from the lavatory that was attached to the room he was so graciously given. Upon further inspection he deduced the noise to be crying, a woman’s crying to be exact. 

“Bulma…?” His voice sounded confused, it almost startled him. 

“Huh? Oh, I’ll be out in a moment, Vegeta. Sorry, did I wake you?” There wasn’t a hint of sorrow in her tone.

“No, I ha- I mean, yes Woman, you did! What are you doing up so late and being so loud for? Come back to bed already.” Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and huffed.

Just as he turned to walk away Bulma came out and turned the illumination off. She grabbed his arm and gave him a smile, but it was hard to see after the blinding light. 

Vegeta pulled his arm away and headed back to the bed, he climbed in and sighed. The Prince laid down on his right side and curled his knees up to his chest. 

“Good night, Vegeta.”

“Mm”

Bulma yawned, curled herself around him, and covered the both of them up with a blanket. “Cold?”

“No.”

“You sure? You’re all curled up.”

“I’m fine, Woman.” He snapped a bit, trying to get his point across.

“Alright, I’m sorry.” She wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged him tight.

Vegeta stared at the wall, the clock, the lamp, and then finally the window. He watched the rain beating against the glass, memories flowing in and out of his consciousness as he started to get tired again. 

“Vegeta, one day you’re going to be a father too. I want you to love your child above all else and do your absolute best to keep them safe, do you understand me, my boy?” King Vegeta slid his large hand into the young boy’s hair and lightly ruffled in a teasing manner.

“Yes, Papa. I’ll be just like you! I’ll be the best father ever, no one will be able to deny it.” The small Prince stuck his chest out with pride, as he always did when with his Papa.

“That’s my boy!”

A sudden flash interrupted the dream, lightning perhaps? Vegeta’s eyes ripped open, his chest heaved. He hadn’t dreamt of his father in ages, why now? The Prince didn’t even believe he could remember his face. That dream felt so real, familiar, comforting; he wished he could have stayed there forever. 

His eyes fluttered closed, he had to forget his father all over again now. Old pain started to resurface, but he wouldn’t allow it, he forced himself to fall asleep once more.

Vegeta ran hard and fast through the down pour of rain. Where was he running? Or was he running from something, someone? He knew he couldn’t stop, this was important and he couldn’t let up for even a moment. All around him echoed screams and cries, but whose were they?

“Where are you?” Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs, but it sounded like a whisper.

Suddenly, before him there was a baby. Vegeta halted his sprint to look at this infant. Tears welled up in his eyes as he had a sudden realization that the child before him was his own son.

“No, you’re dead. You died! You weren’t even developed…” His words came out in loud sobs.

Vegeta sat up and bellowed out in agony, tears streamed down his face and neck. His chest rose and fell hastily as he attempted to collect himself and get his bearings. For a split moment he couldn’t figure out where, who, what, when, or why anything or anyone was. 

Bulma woke up as soon as she heard the noise; her attention was drawn to the Prince. “Are you alright, Vegeta?”

Her voice ripped him from his confusion, his head snapped over to examine her. Finally, reality set back in and he became extremely embarrassed. “I’m fine!”

Without another word he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, where he closed himself in. There was the sound of running water and nothing else from the lavatory.

Bulma sat for a moment before she finally approached the door and knocked lightly. “Vegeta? Are you sure you’re okay? Do you want to talk?”

There wasn’t an answer, it worried her, but she knew he could take care of himself better than most people. She contemplated walking in, but she didn’t want to intrude on him. 

Vegeta turned off the water, stared at himself in the mirror for a moment and realized that he had stubble growing. He shuddered when he remembered his father’s face, too many emotions to deal with. 

The Prince plunged his fist into the mirror, shattering it on contact. After that he opened the door to the bathroom, pushed passed Bulma and grabbed some clothes. 

“I’m leaving.”

Bulma, who was on the other side of the door and doing her best to listen in jumped back when she heard the glass break. When he came out she wanted to go to his side, but when she attempted to his words stopped her. 

“Wh-what?” The words cut her to the core, she felt her heart sink into her stomach.

“Y-you can’t! Vegeta, you can’t just leave. It’s the middle of the night, first of all. Besides, where would you go?” Bulma rushed to his side, trying to get him to make eye contact with her. 

“I will go where ever I damn well please, Woman! There is an entire galaxy out there, after all. What does it matter to you?” Vegeta’s voice was dead and cold; he refused to look at her. 

Finally, she pushed herself in his direct path and he growled loudly. He lost it on her, shoving her back hard and knocking her to the ground. 

“YOU BLOCK ME ONE MORE TIME AND I’LL KILL YOU!” The Saiyan Prince glared down at her with eyes like black voids.

“V-Vegeta… Please, don’t, I need you-“ 

“SHUT UP!” Vegeta powered up, a golden light surrounded him, engulfed him completely. 

His screams echoed around the two of them, swirling about like howling winds. Tears streamed and poured down the Prince’s face, the droplets being lifted up and carried away by the huge ki surge. 

Bulma was thrown back, slammed into a wall and was knocked completely unconscious. She fell to the ground a few feet away from Vegeta, who continued his bellowing. 

The planet shook with his great power, but finally the trembling subsided. He fell to his knees and panted hard, staring at the floor with disbelief. The first thing the Prince noticed was the glow in the room. 

Vegeta stood up and realized that everything around him was destroyed. He looked down and frowned at Bulma’s crumpled form. “Why do you defy me, Woman?”

The power flowing through him, his lack of emotion, and his confusion worried him. Had he become the Legendary Super Saiyan? Had he become the thing of stories that he had heard throughout his entire childhood?

“Am I a monster?”


	8. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Painful Love, Vegeta takes off for some well deserved solitude to collect his thoughts and test his new abilities. When he returns he finds Bulma is awake and well, then things get heated again, but not in the way that one might think. What is going on between the two? Will they be able to work things out or will it end in tragedy? And are they going to replace the bathroom mirror?? Find out in this chapter of Painful Love- Acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Vegeta x Bulma fic that is rated MATURE. I may portray the characters inaccurate to the show, or OOC. This story is very dramatic and I do not apologize for this. I do not support abusive relationships, so please do not think that I do, I simply like to write. Painful Love may include sex scenes, I apologize for nothing. *THIS STORY IS NON-CANON*
> 
> Hello all, Muu here with a new chapter, FINALLY! I am so sorry about the delay, as I previously stated I was worrying more about my other story and once I got caught up on that I started writing. Unfortunately I had more distractions, my mother came up to visit me for a while and then I got horribly sick after she left. Needless to say, you don't want to hear my excuses, you want to read! I'm going to do you the courtesy of placing a brief recap below this so that you aren't confused as all hell! Enjoy~
> 
> Recap:
> 
> In the last chapter of Painful Love, Vegeta dreamed of his father and of conversations they had once had. The Prince realized that when he was younger he had aspired to be a great father, just as his was. When he got back to sleep he seemingly had a nightmare of the unborn fetus haunting him, when he woke this time Bulma did too. He fled to the bathroom to get away from the woman's constant nagging to understand his anxiety, but after more arguing he attempted to leave and Bulma blocked him. Vegeta lost all of his cool, powered up and ended up knocking Bulma out cold against a wall. When his mind came back to him, he realized that he had ascended...

The Prince felt a pang of sorrow rip through him, but he attempted to push it back. His eyes wandered to the form lying at his feet. Why had this Woman done all this? Why had she been so insistent to keep him in her life? He didn’t understand it, and he thought that perhaps he didn’t want to.

Without another word he walked over, leaned down and slid his arms under her frame. He flipped her over so that she was lying on her back in his grasp. His eyes flitted over her briefly before he set her down on the bed.

“What am I supposed to do now? Why do you want me around, Woman? I just don’t get you. B-but… you’re the only one who does want me around.” He scoffed at his own weak words and blazing cheeks.

“Tch! I don’t need you, I didn’t need Raditz or Nappa, I surely don’t need you!”

Memories flooded his mind as his old comrades’ names left his mouth, but he pushed them back. Don’t feel, Vegeta. He shuddered slightly at the thoughts and walked away.

The Saiyan Prince headed to the lavatory to take care of his bleeding and wounded hand from the previous mirror mishap. Upon walking in he flicked the lights on and glanced at his reflection. He looked away just as quickly, but something caught his attention.

Vegeta did an immediate double take that was followed by a gasp. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and glowed. The Saiyan stared at himself with great intent; he attempted to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating or still asleep in bed.

“Am-am I really a Super Saiyan? B-but why? How??” His mind raced as he thought about his outburst of power that had knocked Bulma out cold.

Without hesitation he rushed back to the bathroom doorframe and looked over at the unconscious woman on the bed. He stared at her, as if willing her to move or stir from her current state. She did not.

“She pushed me over the edge? Or was it something else? Damn! Now I’ll never know… But what does it matter, I did it! I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!” With that the Saiyan Prince burst out into a menacing laughter, he threw his arms up and his head back for dramatics.

After a few moments of laughter, he calmed himself down and smirked at Bulma once more. “Well, if you did help me, I guess you’re more useful than I first thought, Woman.”

Vegeta headed back into the lavatory to stare at himself in the shattered mirror. The Prince had forgotten all about his wound, but he remembered quickly when he smeared a blood streak through his blonde locks.

“Tch!”

It wasn’t long before the Saiyan Prince’s thoughts wandered to training and testing his new found abilities. “Heh, at least now I’ll be able to show that clown, Kakarot, that I’m the strongest!”

Vegeta grabbed some gauze out of the drawer next to the sink, wrapped his hand a few times, and tied it tight so that it wouldn’t come undone. Without a moment’s hesitation he walked out of the bathroom, glanced at Bulma, and scoffed. “Useless Woman.”

The Prince knew he couldn’t wait to test his new abilities; he had to go and find out his limits right that moment. He headed for the bedroom door, walked down the hallway, glided down the stairs, and then out the front door.

Once outside he immediately took to the sky; he knew he had to get a safe distance away from the humans. As much as he didn’t care, he couldn’t harm his hosts.

It wasn’t long before the Saiyan started to regret his decision to go out in nothing more than his pajama bottoms. He grunted at the heavy downpour of rain beating on him and chilled him to his core.

After a long fly, he touched down in a deserted canyon. The Prince was fond of the aloof lifestyle and often found himself brooding or storming at this particular location.

Vegeta wasted no time, he could feel fatigue setting in over him and he desperately wanted to see what he could do before his transformation wore off. A golden flame surrounded the Saiyan and engulfed him completely.

The Prince howled and shot up into the sky like a bullet. His fists and feet beat into the open air before him, as if attacking an invisible opponent. His hands came together as he gathered his ki and he released a large attack off into the distance.

The blast cleared the land before him; rubble and debris flew in every direction and a mountain crumbled to the ground, bowing before the Prince of all Saiyans. The results did little to please him and he knew he would have to train more before he would reach the levels his rival, Kakarot, had.

“Tch.”

Just as he began to charge another attack he felt his energy drain from him and he knew without a doubt that he had transformed back into his previous and lesser form, another disappointment. Vegeta withdrew his previous ki ball and scanned the area around him, deep in thought.

_‘I can’t concentrate on training… The only thing on my mind is that infuriating woman. Why did she do what she did? What is her angle? Why do I even care?’_

Vegeta ran his hand threw his soaked hair and grunted with frustration as his mind raced in a million different directions. The Prince released his tail from around his waist and brought it in front of him and into his view. The tail lay over his hands as his eyes traced it with curiosity and wonder.

_‘She gave me my tail back. She gave me a home, food, clothes, everything I’ve asked for and then some… Now that woman is that last female Saiyan. I can’t waste this opportunity, I won’t waste it. For you, Father.’_

Without another thought on the matter he took off back toward Capsule Corp in a hurry. Vegeta couldn’t wait to shower once he touched down in the yard and realized that his feet were covered in mud.

The house was just as silent as he left it, so he headed right for his room and noticed that Bulma was no longer on the bed. His eyes went to the bathroom door, which was cracked open, he sighed and approached with caution. He was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t hear the woman’s obnoxious crying.

Vegeta opened the door and found Bulma sweeping up the broken glass from the earlier destroyed mirror. She looked back at him from over her shoulder and arched her brow as she noted his present state.

“You’re soaking wet and tracking mud everywhere… take your pants off,” she stated blankly.

When he stared at her with confusion on his face she huffed and rolled her eyes. “Shower, for a shower. You need to wash up from your nightly excursion, buddy.”

“Tch, fine.” He pushed his pants off and kicked them aside to reveal that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

Bulma’s eyes wandered his figure for a moment before she threw away the shards of glass. In one swift motion she peeled off her own clothing and walked over to the bathtub. He returned the gesture and noticed the difference in her new body from her older one.

The new Saiyan female was more toned, had wider hips, broader shoulders, and a luxurious tail that beckoned him towards the now hot water. She smiled at him when she noticed his eyes trailing her body; it pleased her to know he was interested.

“Let’s clean up, we could both use it,” she stated in a sultry voice.

Vegeta’s lips curled up in a rare smile in return to her statement. “Wouldn’t you rather get dirtier first, **atti**?”

Bulma shuddered at his words, but didn’t reply as she stepped into the hot stream of water instead. Without hesitation he joined her and drew the curtain closed. She had her back to him and moaned under the beating liquid.

Vegeta licked his lips when he felt the desire grow between his legs, he continued to eye her and his hands joined in on the action. Bulma sustained her moaning and leaned back against him as in invitation for more petting.

“I want you, Vegeta.”

“I can tell and I want you too,” he replied.

Vegeta grunted suddenly when he felt her push her back end up against his erection and grind against him. If he wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now. He threw his head back and gripped her hips, pulling her against himself and pushing against her.

“Mmmm, oh Vegeta!”

One of his hands slid up to cup a breast, his fingers pinched and twisted her nipple to a hard perk. She squirmed even harder in his grasp, which made him groan. The Prince grinned at her reactions from his touches, he could hardly handle any more foreplay himself, but he wanted to tease her more.

Bulma whimpered when his mouth came down on her neck and shoulder, he laced her with kisses and love nips. Without another second of waiting he pushed the head of his shaft past her lips and slid into her entrance with ease.

Her gasp told him that she hadn’t expected the sudden penetration, but she welcomed him willingly, bending forward and pushing back to take more of him. Vegeta shuddered at just how wet she was, the heat of her core drove him insane almost instantly.

The sound of slapping, moaning, and grunting filled the bathroom. Bulma leaned forward and fell to her knees, Vegeta following suit without leaving her for even a second. He threw his head back and his hips pounded into her harsher than ever. She was shocked at the force behind his strokes, but even more shocked to find that she enjoyed the roughness.

His hands gripped her harder before one released and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back hard. Bulma screamed out loud but continued to push back against her lover. Vegeta grinned when he felt her tighten around his girth, indicating her oncoming orgasm.

The Prince reached his other hand up, gripped the base of her tail and smirked at her reaction, expecting such. Bulma arched her back as a powerful climax came over her and ripped through her frame with extreme force. Vegeta followed suit and filled the female Saiyan with his hot seed, his tail twitching wildly behind him.

After just a few more pumps he collapsed on top of her, his breath ragged and shallow on her neck. The two rolled on their sides in the tub and held one another as they recuperated from their vigorous love making session.

“Oh, Vegeta. That was amazing! I didn’t know anything could feel so good.”

“Heh, that was nothing, Woman. Just wait ‘till we get to the bed, I’ll show you what a true Saiyan can do,” he said with a playful grin plain on his face.

Bulma turned a deep red at the thought of going another round with the male, but she realized that she didn’t feel as exhausted as she thought she would. Without warning she turned over to face him and kissed him on the lips, closing her eyes.

“Thank you, Vegeta.”

“What are you thanking me for, Woman?”

“For this, what we just did,” Bulma replied as she kissed his collarbone.

“Hmph, nothing to thank me for… I wanted sex too.” He looked away, embarrassed.

“Maybe we should wash now,” she laughed and pulled away to stand up.

Vegeta immediately missed her in his arms, but stood up to join her in showering. He wondered about the feelings that he was starting to experience and attempted to push them back. Bulma looked at him and his heart felt as if it skipped a beat, his cheeks flushed deep, which caused him to look away.

_‘What is going on with me? Am I sick? Is this woman casting a spell on me of some sort? Or-or am I really developing feelings for her?’_ Vegeta’s mind raced as he rinsed away the dirt and grime of the day, wishing only to understand what was happening.


	9. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Painful Love, Bulma gets right to the point and tells Vegeta that she wants to be a Saiyan. Granted the woman is already one of the species, but she wants to take it one step further by learning everything about the people. Will Vegeta be able to go through with this? Will the two of them end up killing each other by the end of the first session? Will anyone help Mrs. Briefs clean those muddy floors?? Find out in this chapter of Painful Love- Teach Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Vegeta x Bulma fic that is rated MATURE. I may portray the characters inaccurate to the show, or OOC. This story is very dramatic and I do not apologize for this. I do not support abusive relationships, so please do not think that I do, I simply like to write. Painful Love may include sex scenes, I apologize for nothing. *THIS STORY IS NON-CANON*
> 
> Recognition:  
> Megakat for allowing me to use her Saiyan language in my stories. You can find the full dictionary under the title "Saiyan Language Dictionary-Glossary"
> 
> Saiyan words:  
> atti: baby or sweet heart
> 
> *I wanted to extend a thank you to all of my followers, I greatly appreciate each and every one of you. It would be wonderful to hear from some of you!*

Vegeta rolled over to find Bulma wide-awake and smiling at him. He arched a brow in question, but didn’t say a word before he draped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The female Saiyan ran her fingers through his tangled locks and laced her legs with his before kissing his forehead when he placed his face on her chest.

He had just started to doze back off when she began to talk and he silently cursed her need to always break the silence. “Vegeta, I’ve been thinking,” She said while still running her fingers through his hair.

“That’s a dangerous thing to do, **_atti_** ,” he replied in a playful and only slightly annoyed tone.

“Oh, haha! No, I’m being serious, Vegeta. We should train together, you can teach me to fight like you do. I want to be a real Saiyan, not this fake frame. You can teach me the language, the culture, customs, fighting styles, all of it!”

Vegeta kept his head down for a moment while he thought about her request; before she had changed if she had asked him anything of the sort he would have snapped her neck. Now, he seriously considered teaching her everything and he even grew excited by the prospect of it.

“Alright, that sounds fine. We start with basic training today, language throughout the day, and culture can be taught at night while we relax. I’m not the best teacher, I lack patience, so don’t give me any shit if I snap at you for not catching on quick enough,” Vegeta sat up while he spoke to make eye contact with her.

Bulma thought for a moment before she gave him a simple nod and proceeded to slip from the bed. “Ready for breakfast?”

The Prince eyed her hungrily as he went to speak, only to find his voice hitched in his throat. He coughed once and growled at the odd emotions that stirred within him. “Yes, fine,” he added in a short tone.

The heiress didn’t notice him though as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. He found it odd that she didn’t remark or laugh, but he just shrugged it off and began to dress himself.

Once Vegeta had slipped on a fresh pair of sweat pants he made his way downstairs and towards the kitchen, only to stop at the sight of Mrs. Briefs. It wasn’t so much the view of the woman, rather her being down on her hands and knees in the middle of the floor that drew his attention.

Curiosity got the best of the Saiyan as he approached the blond woman with a raised eyebrow. “What exactly are you doing down there,” he inquired as he bent his head down to satiate his inquisitiveness.

“Oh, hello Vegeta! Good morning dear, did you sleep well?” Mrs. Briefs smiled as per usual and placed a large dirt covered sponge in a bucket filled with suds before attempting to stand.

Vegeta held out his arm to help her, why not? She had been helping him ever since he had gotten there and she was obviously struggling. When she didn’t take his arm he huffed and folded both of the muscled appendages over his chest in his usual pose.

He wouldn’t say it but refusing help from a Saiyan was considered extremely disrespectful. When she didn’t receive a response she just grabbed her bucket and went on her way towards the kitchen. Vegeta followed along in silence, waiting to find out if food had been made yet.

Mrs. B dumped the water down the drain in the sink and rinsed it clean, ringing out the sponge as well toward the end. “Looks like someone accidentally tracked mud in last night. I’m just glad that I got it out of the carpets!”

Somehow she always managed to sound so chipper about everything, even when she was speaking on something unpleasant. The Prince winced at the thought for a moment but just shrugged his shoulders as he sat down and waited for his cup of coffee to magically appear before him.

As predicted, the misses brought his cup of jo over to him and gave him his ‘good morning’ forehead kiss, which he acted like he hated, but secretly enjoyed. It was rare when anyone gave him any sort of kind gesture, and physical contact that wasn’t painful was almost always welcomed in his book, despite him acting like it wounded him somehow.

“Is breakfast ready yet,” he asked as he sipped at his caffeine.

“Oh yes dear, I’ll make your plates up right away! Will Bulma be down shortly,” she inquired as she clasped her hands together and brought them to her cheek and smiled bright.

Vegeta simply shrugged even though he knew the answer, he just didn’t feel like giving away too much about their current relationship just yet. Then he found himself thinking about the fact that he actually considered it a relationship and stared off in deep contemplation.

_‘What am I doing? Only what must be done to preserve my people. Only what my father would have wanted and expected of me. Only what everyone one would expect of me… The Saiyan race must prevail, I will mate with that Woman, with Bulma.’_

He was ripped from his thoughts when five heaping platters of hot food were set down in front of him. The Saiyan male sniffed and winced when his stomach screamed its demand for sustenance. He nearly ripped it from his abdomen out of anger but refrained as he lifted a fork and mindlessly began shoveling the grub down his gullet.

Just as he began to eat Bulma walked into the kitchen, dressed in a sweat suit with her hair back and up in a tight bun. A few strands of the wild locks poked out as the Saiyan hair refused to be tamed completely, much like the race itself. The heiress sat down across from Vegeta and smiled at him knowingly at him.

“Hungry, aren’t we,” she said in a playful tone.

Vegeta grunted his reply with a full mouth and downed the rest of his coffee. He had secretly been eyeing her ever since she walked into the room in her current state. Never had he seen an adult female Saiyan in a workout uniform like this one and it caused his blood to boil.

“Hey mom, can you make me up a few plates too,” Bulma didn’t look up from her phone as she asked, far too busy with some menial task.

The blond simply responded with a quick, “Mhm, dear!” and went right to work on gathering up the food for her beloved daughter. It wasn’t a moment later when it was all laid out before the female Saiyan, who nearly drooled at the sight.

Bulma had never felt hunger quite like this one and she knew she was going to eat like a pig, but she didn’t care at all at the moment. The two Saiyans sat across from each other and managed to devour ten platters full of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, grits, pancakes, hash browns, and home fries.

After the meal was over and Bunny had cleared the table of all the dirty dishes, Vegeta stretched and wiggled his mug for a refill. Bulma grabbed his and her own mug and sauntered over to pour them both new cups of coffee. She made his to his liking and returned it to him before sitting back down across from him.

The male Saiyan had seen toasts offered at events before and lifted his mug towards her as an awkward thank you of sorts. Bulma just smiled and waved one hand toward him in a dismissive manner, letting him know that it wasn’t that big of a deal.

Vegeta stood up after downing his coffee and left the table with a flick of his tail. The gesture caused Bulma to follow after, although she wondered what or if it meant something, or if it was just his tail being a tail. For the most part she left hers down and out of the way and it was taking time to getting used to it.

Bulma found that sleeping, bathing, and using the restroom was more difficult with the fuzzy digit. She had already dipped it in the toilet a couple of times, closed it in doors, and squished it while putting on pants without tail holes.

The Prince stripped out of his pajamas once in his room, tossed the used garments into a hamper as he grabbed his spandex uniform that he used for training.

Bulma walked in and watched him dress, he arms crossed as she leaned against the door and waited. “So, how are you going to teach me?”

“Once we’re out in the yard, I’ll show you. Ready?” He headed towards the door and grinned when she didn’t move. His hands slid around her waist as he lifted her up and moved her aside so he could exit.

“Hey! No fair…” she grumbled a bit as she followed after him, a smile plain across her face.

Vegeta took off before she could give proper chase and laughed at the foul language at his back. He hopped over the banister that lead down the stairs and into the front room of the house. The Saiyan grinned as he waited for her to descend the steps, but was shocked to find her launching herself over the same railing and towards him.

Without moment’s hesitation, he shot up into the air and caught he effortlessly. “Woman! Are you mad? You could have been seriously injured.”

Bulma stared and then growled at him, squirming to get loose from his grip. “I would have been fine, I’m a Saiyan damn it! I’m no fragile flower, Vegeta.”

He gave her a skeptical look before he landed once more and set her down on her feet. “You’re not trained properly, you could have broken a leg doing that little stunt of yours. Leave the acrobatics till after you’ve trained, trust me.”

“Trust you? Fine, I will, let’s go start then,” she walked away with her last words, flicking her tail as she did so.

Vegeta noticed her tail but said noting about her slight toward him, he figured that she had no idea what the gesture even meant. Just as he took a step forward he came to realize, he would now be able to converse with someone in his native language. The Prince would even be able to use his tail to communicate what words couldn’t, this prospect excited him even more than the training did.  

Once outside the two took a moment to appreciate the warmth that the sun was providing them with. “Saiyan’s love sun, Vegetasai was a very bright planet, arid if you will,” Vegeta explained to her, without opening his eyes.

“Sounds nice to me, so what’s the first step to learning how to fight, Vegeta,” Bulma looked over at him as she asked her question, but already missed the sun on her face.

It was a long time before he answered and she wasn’t expecting him to come at her the way he did. “Step one is learning to dodge!” He slammed his fist passed her head, giving her a clear warning to back away and avoid him.

The female Saiyan jerked away from him and gasped, a glare clear on her face. “You could have warned me, Vege-TA!” She screamed out and ducked as his booted foot came up and over her head, nearly making contact.

The most annoying part to Bulma was that she knew he was going easy on her; she hated him for it too. Although, she also knew that if he went all out, she wouldn’t last two seconds against the battle ready warrior.

Unfortunately for Bulma, she was far too concerned with what could be happening and not enough with what was and she ate his fist. She fell back into the dirt with a thud and stared up at the sky until the pain hit her like a truck. Tears threatened to spill over and he hands cupped her chin desperate to stop the ache that quickly spread.

Vegeta winced for her and walked over to help her up, he didn’t expect her to slap his hand away though. The Prince sighed and knelt down before her and attempted to pull her hands away to examine the damage. “Let me see, Bulma.”

Without a moments notice, Bulma slammed her fist into Vegeta’s groin, withdrew her arm and glared up at him. She was pleased when the Saiyan male fell onto his back and grabbed onto his sensitive bits.

“That’ll teach you,” she shouted before she stood and took off toward the house to inspect her own wound.

Vegeta groaned once she left and huffed, desperate to catch his breath from the sudden shock that over took his body. He felt like a fool to trust her so easily, but now he wanted her even more. In fact, now he needed her, she would be his after this little incident.


End file.
